


Hesitation

by curlingnimbus



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlingnimbus/pseuds/curlingnimbus
Summary: He just couldn't bring himself to kill you,Content warning for a few brief mentions of violence, nothing too graphic. Another short Oblivion fic.
Relationships: Lucien Lachance/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hesitation

He never thought it would come to this.

The tip of his shortsword threatened to pierce your neck if you made even a single wrong move in your slumber. Even at your most vulnerable, even as Lucien so longed to hear your guttural chokes when he plunged the blade into your skin, his pressure remained unwavering.

Normally, a simple assassination wouldn’t have Lucien think twice. His eyes and mind were set, locked on his prey; omnipresent as he stalked. Learning their routine, what made them tick, what set off the fear he so deliciously desired.

And then he'd strike.

You would be no different.

Even when his research stretched far past the time he was given, he knew you would be just like the others. Another faceless sacrifice to The Night Mother.

Or so he thought.

There was no physical force that stopped him from killing you. Only the weaponized flurry of melancholy adoration, that saccharin feeling whenever he saw you, that tore away at his most basic instincts, replacing every waking moment with you. 

Lucien knew he would be rewarded most handsomely for your assassination. Only the softest pierce into one of your arteries, and you’d bleed out before you had the chance to wake up. And then payment.

But he just couldn't kill you.

The man who ordered the execution did not request proof of your demise. He would be able to take you away, completely cutting you off from society. They would be none the wiser.

And so, with his new plan in mind, Lucien whisked you away, taking you to a part of Cyrodiil known only to him.


End file.
